Blood Sweat & Tears
by thetinyburrito
Summary: Kagome realises something is wrong with Inuyasha the moment he started crying.


**A/N:** This story happens after the defeat of Naraku. Which means, Kikyou had died, and the Sacred Jewel had disappeared. This story also takes place after the three years Kagome was gone, which means, now, Kagome can pass the well. However, they're not married yet.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **01\. Danger**

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, but he and Kagome were engaged. He thought that this would never happen, since he _was_ a half-demon. But Kagome had reassured him many times that she liked who he was, and doesn't find his heritage a taint to her priestess status. In fact, she mentioned that _he_ was the reason why her powers were getting stronger. Thinking about her words again caused him to blush a little.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Just shut up and be patient, wench," Inuyasha said as he hid his hands inside the sleeves of his suikan. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you where we are going now, would it?"

"You're right," Kagome said and her lips formed a grin. She inched closer to Inuyasha and intertwined her arm around his, forcing Inuyasha to pull his hand out of his sleeves.

Inuyasha frowned. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to get married in a few days, aren't we?" Kagome said as she nuzzled her face on his arm. "I want to spend these last few days as a couple before we become husband and wife."

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled, failing to hide the small smile that appeared on his lips.

Thay reached a clearing and Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the large hot springs. She quickly let go of Inuyasha's arm and squealed in delight, happy that she finally found a hot spring with no one around. The hot spring near Kaede's village was big, but they barely have any privacy, and Inuyasha didn't like the village men staring at them wherever they were at.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome chirped.

"Keh!" he said and his eyes went downcast. "You should wait when it gets dark, then you'll see why I brought you here."

Kagome nodded and her head turned back at the hot spring. It had been a while since she had a nice bath without her privacy being invaded. "Inuyasha, I'm going to take a bath."

"Wait, now?"

"Yup," Kagome said and approached to the edge of the hot spring. "Now, I know we're almost married, but since we haven't, no peeking."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and kept his distance from Kagome. His back was turned against her, his eyes scanning in search for danger. "I'll just keep watch."

Kagome glanced back and giggled as she saw Inuyasha's ears swiveled. Knowing that he wouldn't dare to look, she undressed herself, dropping her priestess robes on the grass and quickly dipped herself in the warm water. She sighed in satisfaction and stayed in the water like that, embracing the warm sensation against her skin.

"Kagome?"

Hearing Inuyasha's voice, her head whipped to his direction. She relaxed her body when his back was still facing her. "Yes?"

"Just checkin' if you're still there."

"Oh," Kagome said and smiled. Her finger trailed against the water, forming tiny ripples. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

Kagome frowned. "I forgot to bring my soap."

She heard him sigh. "You can bring it here the next time we come."

Kagome mentally nodded at his idea and went deeper into the water, until the water reached just below her chin. Just a few more minutes and she would get out of the water.

Soon, she got out of the water and started putting on her kimono. Next, she wore her hakama and started securing its ties. She jumped when she heard the bushes rustle and Inuyasha appeared a few seconds later.

"Kagome, someone's—"

"You idiot!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha flinched. She laid a few weak punches on his arm. "What if I was still naked, you—"

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha raised a brow, sending her a questioning gaze on what has gotten her to look at him with that kind of expression. She took a step closer and placed a hand over his cheek.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," she said, her face horrified. "I just... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry."

"What?!"

Inuyasha blinked, and from that moment, he felt the moisture at the corner of his eyes, before it started streaming down his face. He frantically wiped the tears with his sleeve, confused on what was going on, and at the same time, ashamed with himself.

"I didn't—I'm not..." Inuyasha gasped when more tears flowed down his cheeks. "What the hell?! I'm not even sad about it!"

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologised again, thinking that he was really crying. "Is it because of our marriage? I promise you, I'm not even that angry..."

"No, I—" Inuyasha felt embarassed. He couldn't explain why he was crying, even though he wasn't even feeling sad or hurt, but he just couldn't stand himself crying in front of Kagome. _And_ , he hated when she looks at him sympathetically like right now. "I just... I gotta go."

"Inuyasha, wait—!"

Inuyasha had disappeared before she could even stop him. Kagome cupped both of her cheeks and started slapping them. She felt like the world's biggest jerk right now. Although, it _did_ seem odd, seeing Inuyasha cry when he rarely does. But she just couldn't help the bad feeling she was getting in her chest.

"Okay, calm down, Kagome. Inuyasha is probably emotional because our wedding is in a few more days," Kagome breathed in, and out. "Yeah, that must be it. Okay, don't panic."

She used her priestess powers to sense any demons nearby. Surprisingly, there were none except for Inuyasha, whose aura was becoming more distant by the second. She started quickening her pace to where the hanyou's aura was at. She was _not_ going to have a big argument with Inuyasha before their wedding day.

She formed a plan in her head. First, find Inuyasha. Second, apologise.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha kept leaping further into the forest. He used the palm of his hand to wipe the corner of his eyes. He sighed in relief when there were no more tears coming out. He had no idea what happened back there. He was a man, for goodness sake! Men don't cry, and he couldn't believe he did just that a few minutes ago.

Inuyasha stopped running and spun around to head back to Kagome. Why did he run away like that from her? He was such an idiot, leaving Kagome alone like that! And it was all because he was embarassed that he cried in front of her—even though he _didn't_ feel like crying. Kagome had only shouted at him, it wasn't as if she wanted to cancel their marriage or anything.

He remembered about the weird feeling he got earlier—when Kagome was bathing in the hot spring. He could've sworn he felt someone approaching to their direction, that was why, without thinking, he instantly went to Kagome, even though she hasn't allowed him to get closer yet. If that weird _thing_ is still there, then he left Kagome in danger!

Going on all fours, he started sniffing the ground. His brows furrowed when he couldn't detect Kagome's scent. He stood back up and scanned around the forest. Had she left the forest? Or worst, was she kidnapped? He quickly darted to the direction he thought was where he left Kagome. He muttered a curse when he couldn't detect the scent of the hot spring. He was starting to get worried. It seemed as if his nose wasn't working too well, which was strange, because it worked just fine a few minutes ago.

He kept leaping to god-only-knows where he was going. He was just making wild guesses on where to go, trusting his instincts to lead him to Kagome. Eventually, he reached a clearing, and halted his steps. He was welcomed with the sight of a village.

He noticed that the village was practically empty. The huts looked like they were deserted, and the patch of farming soil lacked any sign of plant life. He assumed that the village was attacked by demons, and the villagers left in a rush.

His ears caught a faint sound, and his golden eyes landed onto a small girl not far from where he was standing. She was crying on the ground, her sobs muffled. Inuyasha wanted to just turn around and leave, since it wasn't his problem, but something inside of him wants him to help the girl out. With a groan, he spun on his heel and headed towards the crying child.

"Oi, brat," he said and the girl looked up. "Why are you crying? Where is everyone?"

"Please... please help me," the girl said and stood shakily on her legs. She walked closer to him. "The villagers were killing each other, and... and... they attacked my mother. Please help me, my mother is going to die!"

Inuyasha's head screamed no, telling him that something doesn't feel right, but he found himself nodding at the girl's request. With a weak smile, the girl led him to a hut that was in a better condition than the others huts. She pushed aside the flap, allowing Inuyasha and herself to enter.

Inuyasha passed through the doorway and stared at a lying form on top of a futon.

The girl carefully knelt on the ground, her hands balled into fists, and she placed them on top of her lap. A small frown appeared on her lips. "My mother has been hurt badly. I don't know what has gotten into the villagers, but if it wasn't for them, she wouldn't have to lie down all the time."

With hesitant steps, Inuyasha crept closer to where the girl and her mother was at. He didn't bother to sit beside the girl, only stared at her mother's bandaged face. Her whole head was covered in bandages, hiding every feature of her face. Seeing the covered face, he instinctively took a step back.

 _Something's not right..._

He flinched when he heard the girl speak again. He threw a side glance and found that the girl was crying again, "Before they attacked Mother, the villagers had been crying. Their hearts were suffering with sorrow."

Inuyasha glared suspiciously at the girl. "How did you know that the villagers were suffering?"

The girl ignored his comment, "Tell me, _Inuyasha_ , had you been suffering too? Is that why you were able to find this village?"

"Wait, how did you—"

The girl slowly turned her head to face him, and his eyes widened when he saw that the girl's eyes were round, black, and empty.

He quickly rushed to exit the hut, but he realised that the doorway of the hut wasn't there. Instead, it was replaced with an empty wall. He glanced back and found the girl standing a meter away from him, her empty eyes watching him. When she took a step forward, he couldn't help but take a step back, ending up pressing his back against the wall.

He felt trapped. He shouldn't feel like this. He should attack the girl with his claws, or make a hole with his Tessaiga, but his body wasn't doing any of those. He was immobolised, as if something was keeping himself from moving.

Was it the girl?

The girl's eyes were still on him, and slowly, a smile made its way on her lips. She closed the distance between them, until her toes were touching his. She looked up, and Inuyasha suddenly felt the fear that started to crawl on him.

"Poor boy," the girl said and tilted her head to the side. "You really _do_ have a sad past."


End file.
